It Doesn't Matter Anymore
by Whiterabbit17
Summary: When Hinata is left heartbroken after Naruto's marriage with Sakura. The only thing she had left to do was leave Konoha and find happiness with the two babies growing inside her. She only thing in her mind was to live a peaceful live with her two unborn children. Never in her right mind would she think of being kidnapped by Toneri. Someone with a dark plan in his mind. Post War.
1. It Doesn't Matter Anymore

Hello I am whiterabbit17 and I bring you this story.

I don't own Naruto and characters.

Listen to watch?v=zNcMKQadnXc&ab_channel=niltwill

00000

 _What was my wish?_

It would be that her unborn children be safe. She didn't wish for anything. She just wanted her only two bundles of joy to be safe and sound. She didn't care for herself, like usual. She didn't care what happened to her. Everything she has endured up to that moment was for them. That nothing would happened to them. Even if her heart would stop suddenly she would make it possible for them to be safe from the danger hunting her.

Once she had thought in her wildest dreams that she could win Naruto's heart. It doesn't matter anymore. Her heart still aches for him, for Naruto. The one who hurt her in the worst way possible.

"I feel stupid!" She swears to herself, her hand gripping her pants. It was the most humiliating feeling ever.

He was marrying Sakura but it was alright even if her heart felt like it was engraved with a spear. The moment they made their vows, was when everything ended for him and her. In the end it didn't matter.

"I don't care anymore." It was her mantra. Words that made her feel better. She wasn't in the wedding. She was watching it from afar.

The moment they kissed was the moment her heart froze, shattering into pieces. She wanted them to stop, the wedding, her nightmares, but times doesn't be stop and it couldn't. In the end, the Naruto who was sweet and kind, the one who she look up to broke her heart. She was the same, the shy little girl who was invisible in ever one's eyes but broken.

"I am alone?!" She pitied herself, but who wouldn't. Loving somebody secretly and fervently for years was pointless and tiresome.

 _No! I'm not._

Maybe she was selfish. She lay against a big tree that led to the forest. Hinata stared at Naruto's grin that threaten to rip apart his face. Happiness was overflowing out of him, but a time where she was affected had ended times ago.

 _I am happy for him? A little! Only a little._

The smile was beautiful and striking but it didn't brightener her day anymore. His happiness was the only thing that matter now. Hinata agreed with him once, not anymore. But she still wanted to be the source of happiness in his life. She wanted to there. To behold the eyes that once made her feel safe.

"Why?" Hinata thought, sadly. Her white pearly eyes dimmed in happiness. Her hands on her stomach rubbing it in circles.

"Why is Naruto doing this to _me_? Doesn't he know that I loved him? Why is he break my heart?"

Hinata just stared at the couple smile to each other. Her world fell apart the moments those hurtful words left his mouth. The moment her world turn grey and she still remembers it.

00000

"Guys! I want to tell you something!" Naruto boisterous voice boomed. Every time Naruto smiled, Hinata's heart would swell in happiness and currently he was showing his happy-go looking smile.

They had gathered to eat on Choji's restaurant. It was a weekly custom since the war ended months ago. Everyone gathered once a week to hang out. Even the girls were there and Hinata love it. It was the perfect opportunity to watch him.

"Hey! Listen." Naruto shouted, his cheek flushed

"We are listening." Shikamaru slurred. They'd been drinking for hours and they were clearly passed the limit.

"Sakura and I wants…t-to tell everybody…something."

Everyone even in their drunken state paid attention. Sakura had a grin on her mouth, her pearly white teeth's for all to see.

Naruto realizing he had their attention dropped the bomb in Hinata's perspective.

"We…are getting…married." He passed out knocking himself out.

There was silence and Hinata could feel the gaze of her fellow team members. She knew Shino held a pity look, Kiba a sad look in his eyes. She didn't need to use her Byakugan to know.

Her world began turning darker with each second.

Hinata closed her ears from the world outside. Her heart thumped loudly picking speed as time passed by. At that instant her whole world stop revolving. It was the moment she remember her mother's wise words.

 _We stopped checking for monster under our bed when we realized they are inside us._

She realized that she just did, and it scared her for a moment.

00000

"Don't you remember what happened that night?" She screamed internally. It was the moment she gave everything to him, only to receive a punch in the gut in return. Not literally but figurative. He was doing the exact same thing she didn't wanted him to do.

Moments later Sakura and Naruto came walking down the aisle happily married. Hand in hand they came out with matching grins. Sakura sport a small blush on her cheeks, something out of place on her.

Moments later everyone came out throwing rice for the newly happily married couple.

Hinata watched with sorrow. Fat tears falling from the corner of her eyes. They showed sorrow and desperation.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She kept repeating to herself. Those words were her mantra now. A way of overcoming her pain.

Her eyes clash with Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto stop. Sakura stop. Everyone stop to look at her. For a moment something showed in his eyes but it disappeared just like that. She knew then, that he doesn't remember. Doesn't remember that night and the consequences that happened, but she wasn't going to say anything because his happiness matter more than hers.

Even her father was among them. They knew well enough how badly she was in love with him but they turn their back against her. She hold the intense gaze. Something out of place in her.

She had imagine herself in Sakura's place. In a wedding dress holding Naruto's hand but she shattered the image for her own good. She didn't needs it anymore.

She stood 20 meters away from them. Her back against Konoha's forest.

The wedding site was heavily decorated with petals. It was beautiful but heartbreaking at the same time. White chair were stacked neatly in rows for the invitees. She saw her chair from where she stood boldly written in capital letters.

She didn't congratulate them because her pride didn't let her, the last bit she held inside her.

"Hinata…" she saw him mouth her name. For a moment her heart elated but flatten just in one second. She didn't hear his voice. She didn't wanted too. Now nor in the future. Because her heart has frozen and darkness began surrounding it.

She drop the gazed and turn to leave.

It will be the last time she'll see her home town.

She didn't filled welcome anymore and her heart didn't want nothing to do with Konoha anymore. She gave one last look at Konoha. Her eyes roaming the whole village before stopping on the same pair of blue eyes.

She showed nothing, except an intense cold look. She broke the gaze and got lost inside a forest that was more welcoming than people she once lived. Getting lost on the intensity of the forest, she broke into a run. Never to be seen and never to return, that she was what she wanted.

Her sounded around the forest they were strong and firmed. She came upon a small pond, with beautiful flowers growing by the edge. It became her sanctuary a long time ago when her dear mother died.

"Hinata?!" she heard a voice called. It was soft and calming but it held power unlike she had ever heard before.

She turn around to face a complete stranger.

 _Beautiful._

"Who are you?" She gazed with intense cold eyes.

"I am Toneri… I came for you."

00000

Hello I hope you like it. This just pop out on my mind.

I think it is pretty good. Don't know yet. I hope you review and tell me if this is good.


	2. Taken

I am so happy that it my story was liked. And for the pairing I am still not sure. Take in mind that Boruto, and Sarada and Hima will be in the story but in later chapters.

Here is the chapter.

I don't own anything…but I wish I did. I would have made Hinata have more screen time.

Anyway…enjoy.

00000

Her steps loud and profound. Nothing compared to the ones before. She came upon a small pond, with beautiful flowers growing by the edge. Varying from roses to tulips. It warms her soul to be in close proximity of it. Nothing compared to this clearing. It was her sanctuary. A place of solitude for her.

"Hinata?!" she heard a voice called.

She turn around to face a complete stranger. Someone who had found about her sanctuary. Anger began building inside her, but like magic it went away. But curiosity surge inside her.

"Who are you?"

She hadn't seen him appear and neither did she sense his presence. She could sense people around it was her gift. A power especially given to her. It was something she had train in secret for years. A power that came with her family gift.

"I am Toneri and I came for you."

 _Toneri. Where had she heard that name before?_

He had soft strong voice. The once that could interest you as soon as they spoke a word. It was cold but at the same time warm. It stirred something inside her. _Fear and comprehension._

 **The last one she had no idea why?**

But that didn't matter at the moment for her.

"Came for me?" she squeaked. She felt a chill ran down her spine. Fear began gripping her body, slowing her heart beat.

Now she remember where she had heard it. From her father, the man that loved her and hated her at the same time.

 _Toneri._

She could hear it loudly in her ears. The soft thump of her heart. She knows who he is. She always knew since she was a kid. Her mother told her but she didn't believe it. She didn't believe that someone will come for her. Taking her freedom with her away. Her mother words told her of future, a future she wasn't ready for and never will be. And at that moment she wish she had put attention like she should have.

Standing became hard for her, her feet tremble with fear. She began quivering but Toneri choose not to comment on it.

"Yes, we are to be _wedded_. You father agreed since before you were born." The words freeze her and she gulp loudly. Marriage was a touchy subject for her and she didn't like were this conversation was going, even if it she knew how it will end.

"Marria—"

She didn't finished the sentence. She couldn't finish a word that brought pain to her. She didn't want to believe a word he was saying. The look in his eyes told her it was true. She didn't believe it. She didn't want. For a moment her thought circle around her. She had thought he had been joking trying in his own form of showing comfort to her. Comfort for her broken heart.

 _I am pregnant. I can't have anybody noticing it. He will kill me._

She wanted to run and live happily with her two growing babies inside her. She wanted tranquility for once in her life. She was almost turning eighteen in a month. The war had just ended months ago. She wanted to be happy for the rest of her life. To enjoy the peace Naruto achieved with her help and her and his friends. She wanted to do things she like. Not to care what everyone said about her. But even if her mind was fragile at the moments the words that utter sound foolish to her.

 _Marriage._

"To-o-neri… fa-at-ther…" She stammered.

The thought of her father gripped her heart like chains wrap around her body, like a boa constricted ready to eat its meal. The thought of her father almost brought her to tears. She thought he loved her. That she was able to bond with him. That they could have good relationship but it seem more like a fairytale to her.

" _Hinata, I know you loved him but he isn't good for you. I have a really nice man for you and you will learn to love him like it should. Naruto wasn't good for you my child. You need to learn to let go."_

Hinata still remember the tone he used. It was lovely and pitiful. Sharping the already damage she had. Like punch in the gut to her she had continue sobbing.

It was then that she knew that her father never intended to let her marry the man of her choice. It was already plan since birth. A life she didn't want, nor had the least interest in.

A frown appeared on his face. He didn't look happy and it scared Hinata for a second. She saw a dark emotion swirl inside him. She regretted the words in seconds and gulp mental. She wanted to walk away without trouble.

"No. I am not lying. If you don't come with me. I am taking you by **force**." He growled at her.

She squeaked staggering backwards. She was scared of him. Scared that she wanted to go with him but at the same time something told her not to. To comply to his binding but at the same time telling her to run, far away and don't look back. Her head was clouded with thoughts, both bad and good, and it didn't let her think straight for a moment. The event that passed just moment ago were completely had weaken her will.

"I-I…"

Hinata couldn't make words come out. She fell feeble and white dots began clouding her vision.

 _I don't want to marry him._

His frown disappeared from his face the moment he detected Hinata's internal battle and he look hurt for a moment.

"You are my future wife. It was told since ancient times. Didn't your father tell you anything?"

 _Yes! He told me everything and that's why I am leaving._

He took a step forwards closing the gap between them. His hand touching her pale cheeks. Tracing circle around her cheek but Hinata flinch at his warm contact and close her eyes in worry.

"Is it so hard?"

Hinata's pearly eyes open to look at his face. She saw the sadness inside those white eyes. For a moment she wanted to alleviate his pain.

 _No._

She won't be sacrificing herself for people who _**didn't**_ care for her. Not anymore.

He was handsome with his white hair and his pearly white eyes just like her, but her heart was shattered to the point that it will take time and a miracle to recover herself. She knows that with her two unborn children she may able to have a life. A life free of fighting but full of happiness. She made her decision and she wasn't backing down.

"I can't… I can't marry you!"

And that was when she saw black.

00000

Till next chapter.


	3. Worst Sister Ever

Hello here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Remember in this story they are at the age of the last movie. They haven't married nor had any children. They are still on the point of going out and all that stuff.

Anyway hope you all enjoy.

00000

He was handsome with white hair and pearly white eyes just like her, but her heart was shattered to the point that it will take time and a miracle to recover herself. She knows that with her two unborn children she may able to have a life. A life free of fighting but full of happiness. She made her decision and she wasn't backing down.

"I can't… I can't marry you!"

And that was when she saw black.

00000

 **Chapter 3**

00000

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

00000

Hanabi thought she was a good sister. She tried desperately and fervently to believe those words. She knew that wasn't the case. A sister wouldn't leave her blood, her family at the most desperate moment. But Hanabi did and she would curse upon herself for years to come.

She knew well enough that leaving Hinata may have deep repercussion, but she still did. Choosing her father words instead of Hinata's dimmed eyes. After much thought she knew Hinata's eyes may have tried to tell her something but she didn't sense it.

Hanabi was in a state of worry over her sister. Finally, able to returned to Konoha she was only able to think about her big sister. Her sweet sister. The only one that would risk everything for her, even her own life.

It's had been two rather troublesome weeks, but she was able to overcome it. For the love that dwell inside her towards her sister she was able to endure the two weeks that had been the worst of her life. With almost constant nervous breakdown on the middle of the road. Coming from a near death mission wasn't what she had expected for her first B rank mission. But life goes on.

"Hanabi! Wait! Don't go ahead of yourself!" Her teammate shouted at her. But she didn't stop nor made any motion that she had either heard him. "Hanabi! You are going to get tired fast. What is your hurry? We all almost there."

She had. She wanted to reach fast to Konoha and ease away the anxiety that revolved in her soul. The day of her mission was the day she had seen the worst of her big sister. She didn't know if it was the dim sparkle in her sister´s eyes or the fear that increase as the minutes by but it put Hanabi on edge. But she decided not to worry too much but as time went by she realized with a deep horror in her heart that it may have been her worst decision she may have done.

 _Damn It._

It put apprehension inside her that she hadn't experience before. Hanabi knew that she shouldn't had left her sister side. She knew something was going to happen to her. A feeling? Or something else?

It was the dark feeling that settled in her stomach after leaving Konoha. It was almost enough for her to throw her dignity to the ground and run towards her sister but she didn't.

"Hanabi!"

"Shut up!" Hanabi stop. Turning around slowly she shouted at her big mouthed teammate. It easy the anger in her head to certain degree.

 _Calm down. Hanabi don't let your anger get the better of you._

Maybe she was being paranoid. That what she told herself millions of time on her two-week mission. But the feeling of despair increase as the day passed by and she speculated it was the deep bond she shared with Hinata. The bonds of sister that loved each other to no end.

Or the last word Hinata utter to her.

 _I've lost, Hanabi. Why?_

She hadn't known what to do at that point. But maybe the words that she uttered later wasn't for the best.

 _Big sister come on. Naruto was an idiot! He should have known about your feelings about you. Forget him and find somebody better._

Hinata's gasp after wasn't for the best and Hanabi had known her words hadn't had the effect she had wanted.

She glared at her teammate with her Byakugan on, making it more ferocious. Her teammate stopped and backed away in fear of Hanabi´s wrath. Even her sensei sense the anger revolving around Hanabi tried to calmed the tense atmosphere but it didn't easy Hanabi's pain.

Her mind was almost to the point of bursting. She really didn't need her teammates voice nagging at her.

She picked speed again leaving her team watching her back.

"Hanabi! The mission debriefing." Her sensei shouted after her. Hanabi ignored her. From a mile afar she could see the gates that lead to her home. Even if her feet were hurting her she ran. She wanted to calm the worry that was eating her alive. Worry far greater that the burning on her legs.

She passed the gates like a blur. Her destination was her home. Hanabi need to know about if her sister was alright. To smile the warm smile, she was welcomed every time she was gone.

She reached her clan's compound and blasted towards her sister's room. With a bang she entered through the door. And with growing eyes lay her eyes upon a piece of white paper that cloud her mind and her heart.

 _Hinata._

Hanabi felled to her knees shaking visible at the words she just read. Hinata's elegant words wind back in Hanabi's mind.

 _Hanabi, I can't anymore. Goodbye._

With tears in her eyes she looked upon her sister's empty bedroom and cried.

Her sobs echo around the house alerting the maid and her dad's presence. It was an embarrassing scene for the clan's members but Hanabi hugged herself knowing she was the worst.

The worst sister ever.

Knowing that her sister wasn't there anymore and that nobody noticed her absents. Knowing how alone her sister was.

00000

Now that today's chapter.

Until the next.


	4. Run

Here is the chapter and I hope you like it. Vacation are almost at the corner so expect to have more chapter out one after the other. Here is the piece of music that goes with the chapter.

watch?v=wMoiAPHjee0&index=2&list=RDfYi96OD2ejQ

I hope you like it.

Please read on.

00000

Hanabi woke up with a start. Her eyes wandered the silent room remembering the event that led her in her sister bedroom. She had slept for a few hours. Silently her tears began falling down her face, drowning herself into an endless sorrow that promised unavoidable pain. Her heartbreak was almost equally the size of a mountain. She truly felt alone. In her mind the events that happened weeks ago weren't supposed to happened. Hanabi always thought her sister was going to win Naruto's heart in the end. Because no matter what everyone thought her sister was one of the purest person on earth. Her sister's love was the kindest, most selfless, and most admiring in the shinobi world to her. But in the end nobody noticed it only she, and it was stupid in other eyes. Her sister loved everyone from the bottom of her heart and Hanabi truly felt like she was going to win Naruto over but in the end it didn't happened.

 _It isn't supposed to be like this. Why?_

Hanabi had always had people around her since she was little, but knowing that the one person who treated her differently like what she expected, like what she like, is nowhere to be since felt like spear encrusted on her chest. Know she knew how her sister must a felt. After Neji's death and her abandonment.

 _What am I supposed to do know?_

There are times when questions are left unanswered for a long period of time.

Finding her was out of question, because knowing her sister Hanabi had the feeling she didn't want anyone around her for a time, a very long time. Not even her and it pain Hanabi to enormous scales.

 _She just needs a little time._

But maybe she was supposed to do just that. She should find her sister and plead for forgiveness. And later she won't be lonely. She would bring her back just as Naruto brought Sasuke to the village. She needed to do it.

 _Find her? I have to._

Her tears kept falling and a sob came out of her throat. It was like a feeling left cage since a long time ago and wanted freedom because it was hard to admit that she hadn't cried for a long time.

Hanabi stop sobbing and her blood boiled for she wanted to know. It was suddenly and it came out of nowhere, the emotion that could prove disastrous if used in a wrong way.

 _Why nobody stopped her? Why did nobody stop Hinata?_

She blasted herself out of her sister room and walk towards her father's office with clenched fist and a glare in her eye. Knowing what she was supposed to do will earn her trouble fleeted her mind. With her right hand fully coated with Chakra. She blasted her father's office door. What surprised her was the emptiness of the room. Nowhere was her father seen and something in her heart told her something was wrong. He never left his room. It wasn't the lack of furniture but the coldness that surround the place that felt chilling to the bone for Hanabi.

"What happened here?" Hanabi said with a small breath.

She walked inside the room and without her noticing she began trembling. It began with a small noticeable tick of her fingers and traveled to her hands and finally to her feet.

"My lady Hanabi!" a voiced said from the door. Hanabi turned around and there standing was Ko, her sister bodyguard.

"Ko?" she asked. "Where is my father? What is happening? Where are the furniture?"

Ko flinched at the slaughtered of Hanabi's questions. There was a long pause before Ko lift his head and look away. His eyes on. The same blank eyes that Hanabi possessed. The same veins that traveled everytime Hanabi used her Kekkei Genkai around her two eyes.

"Hanabi-sama please run away. They are coming here. I beg of you. Run!"

"What is wrong, Ko?" she asked confused.

"They will kill you. So please run away. I'll find you and tell you what is going on and the reason that Hinata-sama isn't here too." He pleaded as he approached her with soft step. Hanabi was confused and even the noticeable shaking of her body went away as she heard her sister name.

"What? You know where is Hinata? Tell me! Who want me dead? I'll fight him off." She said confidently shaking her fist with enough strength. Happiness surge inside her to know somebody had a little knowledge of where her sister could possibly be.

Ko shook his head softly. The motion broke Hanabi's confidence down and her happiness flied away. Ko turned his eyes off and inexpertly and out of nowhere hugged Hanabi. His strong arm hugged like there weren't going to meet again.

Hanabi freeze in his arms. But she could feel the sorrow in the action. Something, she had never felt before. She had always felt the love of her sister but not sorrow and it was dreadful.

"You can't. You have to flee. Get away from Konoha. Find Hinata and protect her and yourself." Those words were enough to bring the anger out of Hanabi's heart.

Ko turn on his Kekkei Genkai again, his veins bulged at the corner of his white eyes and his eyes saw the cause of terror that Hanabi could see if would turn her eyes on. Ko cared for Hanabi more that he would let out. After all he was Hinata's younger sister. Someone who he looked up too and had a special place in his heart.

"Run! They know you are here." Terror fill his eyes and without a thought pushed Hanabi out of the room. Hanabi was about to protest but whatever she saw made her think twice.

"You have to find me." She cried out in fear.

Hanabi's eyes turned on and without a second thought fled from the clan's compound because she too saw the terror that filled Koi's eyes and the cause of such a strong emotion, because even if she was a genius in her clan techniques, she wouldn't had made it out alive.

From a long distant, where the second branch was supposed to live was only the strong step of furious men with active eyes ready to strike back. To take what rightfully was theirs.

 _Their freedom._

But even as she ran out of the compound Hanabi couldn't stop herself from look back once more before fleeing from the compound and into Konoha. The village she had lived since she was a little girl. An actions that would forever be ingrain in her consciousness. An action of somebody that was losing everything in a matter of hours.

But all that didn't matter because the thought that made more confusion. One that the second branch member were afraid to do.

To fight back.

In the back of Hanabi's mind was the one question she couldn't utter.

 _Why are they doing this? How can they?_

Her feet burned as her clan became just a small dot in the way and later her village too.

 _Why is this happening?_

Was the cried for help and desperation of Hanabi but nobody answered because no matter what nobody could help her.

00000

Maybe two weeks from now the next chapter would be post. That is a maybe. But anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and I am truly aggravated about what is happening at the moment. Maybe it's not to the degree to the family member but I truly feel sorry for the ones that lost those precious persons.

Until next time.

Bye


	5. Mistakes

**Here is the chapter.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Listen please to Enchanted by Owl City.**

 **One Month Later**

00000

"Toneri, I want you."

She leaned her body closer to Toneri, and he felt her slender body molding against him. He gulped loudly, anticipating her next move.

"Please, Toneri," Hinata purred against his ears. Toneri felt hot to the bone, his manhood throbbing with anticipation. He couldn't contain himself. A part of him wanted to rip Hinata clothing and have her way with her, but he couldn't. Reasons were 1, because they were yet to be married and 2 because Hinata was drunk.

"I don't know; you may regret it later. Hinata, you aren't 100 percent conscious."

Hinata pouted. She smiled before leaning closer towards him. She rubbed herself against his manhood which exited Toneri more.

"I don't care. I want you." She slurred against his ears. Her cheeks were rosy with intoxication. His whole body trembled at her words.

"No…" He was silence when Hinata pressed her lips against his. His heart pounded quickly and his knees bent under their weight. Toneri closed his eyes and wrap his arms around her slender waist. He deepened the kiss, and Hinata moan against his hot kiss.

"Sorry for the intrusion." A man said, opening the door. His white eyes stared at the pair with a blank look.

Toneri broke the kiss, panting and looking embarrassed, he nodded towards the man.

"Yuki. What is it?"

"May I remind you my lord that the night ceremony is to be in two weeks."

Toneri flushed deeper. He couldn't look at his servant in the eyes.

"I-I…" he stumbled with his words, he couldn't find an excuse for his actions. He didn't need to for at that particular moment Hinata fell asleep against his arms. Her soft snore made him smiled lovingly at her. He carried her bride style towards the bed, in which moment he could have made love to her but decided against.

"I won't Yuki. I will wait for the wedding. After all she had accepted in the end. I did said she would agree in the end. I won't force her to do it if she doesn't want." Toneri walk towards Yuki before throwing a glance towards his _bride to be_ before closing the door.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir," Yuki's eyes twinkle a little and Toneri knew it was true. "but you should not do it again. It could lead to something you may regret."

Toneri knew that for his eyes traveled towards the door where his beloved sleep peacefully.

"I didn't know she couldn't drink." Toneri said slowly remembering what happened 20 minutes ago. He was ecstatic to know Hinata had accepted that he had proposed for a small drop of wine to celebrate the occasion. Hinata had only drank a cup and things turned sexy in a matter of minutes.

"Well you have to be careful. Next thing you know the elders will exile you for being impure…and the princess." He added the last part after much thought.

"I know Yuki. You don't have nothing to worry. They can't even if they want. If they still want to finish off the shinobi's. They need me and they have to abide by my rules."

Yuki sighed heavily.

00000

Five Year Later

00000

"Remember Naruto," Shikamaru look at him in the eyes. "The ambassador will reach in the next 4 hours. We have to finish ever paperwork you have left."

Naruto's tired eyes pleaded with Shikamaru's likewise tired eyes.

It's been a year since he was made Hokage. Two years since the Hyuga Clan became one, neither having a main branch and a second branch, and almost six years since he last saw Hinata. Guilt grip his heart. Naruto knows that not only had he felt incredible stupid for not noticing it but stupid for not doing anything. Every meeting the Konoha Twelve had Hinata was always absent and nobody noticed and nobody wonder why. He still remembers the shock he received three years ago.

" _Guys."_

 _Kakashi had ask for the Konoha Twelve to be present and their sensei's too. The look in his eyes promise a good news and a bad one too. He took a moment before he asks a question to everyone in the room. As always Hinata wasn't present, but nobody except Shikamaru and Hinata's team noticed._

" _I have good news and a bad news. Which to you want first?"_

" _The good news." Naruto said, his arms wrap around Sakura's shoulder. The rest nodded their consent. Kakashi winced at their decision. Kakashi look at the paper in his hand before he looked up at the eleven shinobi's that stood before him._

" _Alright," he sighed heavily. "I was earlier notified by the head of the Hyuga clan that there will be no division in their clan." Naruto had been ecstatic at the news and with fist pumping in the air he had jump in happiness._

" _That great." Naruto had shouted. Everyone had a smile on their face except Kiba's team. Their eyes had showed sadness but nobody had noticed. "Good way to go, Hinata." At that moment they had noticed she wasn't there. It was at that moment Naruto realized she wasn't present for the last two years._

" _Where is Hinata?" Naruto had asked the dreadful question. Kurenai burst into tears, her knees buckled under her. Her sobbing echo through the room. Kiba tried to help Kurenai get up with tears in his eyes. Shino didn't move, but he excluded despair, his bug buzzed inside him._

" _The bad news." Shikamaru's voice broke through the room. He already had a feeling of what is happening._

" _Hiashi Hyuga's family who has been missing for the last three years and by order of the elder and with pain in my heart I had made for them to be pronounced dead," Kakashi stated. "Therefore Hinata Hyuga has been declared dead."_

"Ready?" Shikamaru had asked.

"Ready." Naruto got up from his seat and grab his Hokage coat. He looked at his mobile for a moment before crunching his face in disgust.

"You'll have to do the paper either way remember. You, have to be a free man, Naruto." Shikamaru said before he open the door and walk away holding his today's schedule.

"I know." Naruto look towards the Hokage's mountain for a moment before turning towards his office desk and opening the last drawer. He took a small bundle of paper, and for a moment look at it with sadness. His heart throb with pain, before he decided reluctantly. He grab a pen and signed the paper. He just didn't want to be tied to anything.

He grab the paper once more before leaving his office with the paper at his side. Along the way he passed a small window and tap at it.

Once open Naruto shoved the paper inside with a dejected look.

"Here." He look a sad smile to the woman before he shuffled away. "Please proceed."

He was greeted with a nod and a "Yes! With pleasure."

Naruto didn't want to do this, but he couldn't afford to continue with the pain.

Once outside the Hokage Mansion he exhaled loudly.

"I'm free." He shouted. His exuberant personality coming to life. And maybe Shikamaru was right after all. He need to be free from the pain that he had suffer for the last five years and the mistake that he made by a moment of confusion.

"Are you?" A feminine voice said behind him. "Did you sign the papers?"

"Yes, Sakura. We are now divorced." Naruto turned around to look her in the eyes. "It's over."

00000

Now. Here is the chapter. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I have already stared it.

In the mean time I hope you like the chapter.

Is my English bad? I know I have to get better with my writing, but I hope I make myself clear with the idea I'm writing.


	6. Princess

It was just one cup of wine and from what I know it's not dangerous to pregnant women. Off course, there is the fact, that it could become an addiction and well…that is where it is dangerous to the unborn fetus.

Anyway, here is the story.

00000

Sakura smile sadly. Clearly she had already expected that answer, after all she was the one who wanted it done. Sakura could no longer stay with Naruto, for the guilt was killing her and Naruto knew that.

"It was a mistake on our part. We should have found other ways to resolved _the problem_."

Naruto didn't respond, he was on the verge of crying. His eyes shine with unshed tears. Naruto made a face, not wanting to show how badly he wanted to cry, but his throat gave a choking noise.

"I k-know." He was having trouble speaking and he didn't continue speaking. Sakura noticed and walk towards him, wrapping her hands around his waist she let her tears fall as well. They stood for almost a minute in their sorrowful embrace. Neither one letting go but with every intention to do so.

"Naruto!" Naruto snap his head to look at Shikamaru. He had an annoyed look on his face, clearly he was waiting for him at the bottom of the Hokage Mansion for the last few minutes and seeing he wasn't going down he had come up as troublesome as it was. Naruto look sheepish for a moment, remembering that they were supposed to meet the ambassador from the new country **Allera**.

"One moment Shika." He then turned his head his eyes clashing with Sakura's eyes and for a moment they lost themselves in each other gaze, but Naruto broke the electrifying gaze and placed a small kissed on her forehead, showing his last affection towards her. "I know that it was a mistake on our part, but it wasn't never my intention. I always loved you and cared for you. I hope you are happy. That is why I am letting you go." Leaving a heart-broken tearful Sakura by the stairs.

Naruto walk towards Shikamaru, his steps slow and careful. He dwelled for a moment in the idea of wanting to turn around and kiss her passionately and never let her go, but he knew he had to set her free. Free from the mistake he made by marrying her and hurting Hinata in the process. He choosed wrong at that moment and doing so he made a grave mistake in the process, forever engraving his sin in his warm heart.

"Let's go. We will reach late." And they set off towards the gate.

00000

 **Four Hours Ago**

Sun shine through the window and into a huge elegant room. The room was decorated with elegant furniture and in the middle of the room was a queen-size bed with silk white bedcovers. A small petite woman turned in her dream- **or** -nightmare. She mumbled uncoherent words under her sleep.

" _Why? Didn't you tell me? They are furious." He shouted at her._

" _I couldn't." was the cry of despair. Loud step interrupted the fight._

She woke up with a star, her hand outstretched in front of her. She unconsciously wanted to prevented something from hurting her. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth slightly open. She felt like vomiting, her stomach flipping inside her, her heart thump loudly. She felt nauseous, bile hurtling inside her esophagus. She got up and with trembling feet ran towards her bathroom. Her heart gave huge leaps inside of her, making her feel sicker by every step. She hurried even faster, not noticing her servant by the door.

"Miss?" was the shout of surprised from the elder woman. She had snowy hair and blue eyes that enthralled anybody who stared for too long. She was a kind elderly woman, showing her worry through her voice. She was still pretty, even at the age of 50.

"Are you alright, miss?" She walked towards the bathroom where the petite woman disappeared earlier. "Did you have the nightmare again?" It was a daily day to day bases that her master would have nightmare, but that didn't stop her from worrying everytime for her. The elder woman opened the door softly to set her pair of beautiful eyes towards her master prone body on the bathroom's sink. The woman didn't answer her for she was busy vomiting in her bathroom sink.

The woman felt sick to the bone, her breathing coming ragged and heavy with every second passed. "I'm alright, May," came the soft voice from the woman. She got up and washed her mouth with the cold water in a desperate attempt to snap herself from the fear that grip her heart. "It's just the same dream all over again. I don't know why it happens everytime!"

"Maybe they are memories." The servant suggested with a little shrugged. Not fully confident on her words, she walked towards her master bed to begin her daily duties. The master raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her servant's suggestion.

"Quite a suggestion you are making, but I don't think so." She walked towards the red sofa closed to the window. It showed the kingdom at it earliest, rays of the sun beautifying every corner at her sight.

"At what time do you have to leave towards Konoha?" the elder woman asked, genuinely curious. The woman sighed heavily, turning her eyes towards the ceiling. It was painted yellow, a lovely color she adored.

"In 4 hours."

"Are you taking the helicopter? Or a you going to fly towards that land?" The woman smiled at her servant words.

"May, you know the King won't like me going alone. I'll be taking you of course and some guards. He is somebody who worries about me like a father I never knew or _remember_. He is truly the best." She said warmly. There was a paused before the servant answer.

"I know, princess. We adored him." Smiling the servant began dusting the white shelf in the room closed to the bed.

"May?" she asked softly, her warm voice made her servant look towards her with question. "Do you think I have family?"

The question pained the servant because she had no idea. No idea if that was true but in order not to hurt her master she replied with a positive answer.

"I think so, princess. You do have a family who is fervently trying to find you."

The petite woman's eyes sparkle with tear, knowing that the beautiful lie her servant spoke could well crushed her heart if she ever tried to find her family. But some small place in her heart swell with the possibility of finding her real family.

"I will find them, May! I want to know who are them." There was a slight tremor in her voice. "You will, Princess." Her servant said truly. Looking at the clock beside her table stand, the ambassador-princess look at the time and gasp loudly.

"May, I need to get ready. I'll have to meet the king in a bit before going to Konoha. We'll talk later." The ambassador princess hurried to get ready for her presentation towards the king.

The servant snorted at her master's attics.

00000

Well I couldn't post yesterday. Sorry for the late update.

Anyway here was the chapter hope you like it.

Get this right. The princess is an ambassador of her country, her surrogate father who is the king didn't want her position but she work her butt off to have it. I will explain it in the later chapter hope you like it. Till next chapter.

Oh and the babies are going to come in the later chapters.


	7. The Talk

Here is the chapter. I really sorry but school was over the top. And I was having a little bit of writer's block. I didn't know what to write in this chapter. But I got the little idea I wanted perfectly. Anyway hope you all my reader enjoy the chapter.

00000

The princess flew towards the bathroom ready to embark on another quest. She bathe herself with warm water, brushed her long black hair, put a little makeup and brushed her teeth. When she stared back in the mirror she saw a beautiful woman with mystifying eyes that were full of mystery and pain. A pain she had never made herself display in front of other persons. A mystery she couldn't recalled and the pain of not knowing who she was. She got glimpse of voices but it wasn't enough to quench her thirst of knowledge. She couldn't remember a single memory, words only fuel the agony.

She couldn't tell a single soul about the questions that plague her mind. The horrible nightmares that played like a broken machine inside her head. Only May knew about them because she heard her multiple times mumbling on her sleep. A year earlier she came to the striking conclusion that no matter how interested she was of her past she won't find out. There was bliss in being ignorant.

Even if the queen and king, her foster parent tired endless to help her, the memories stayed hidden. But in the end they too gave up too soon. As a result she too came to the conclusion that her memories won't ever return.

 _Don't be nervous. You're going to do great._

She slammed her hand over her chest not enough to be heard outside but loud enough for her own ears to tingle with the noise. A slap just above her heavily big round blossom. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. It was a norm she made every time she was nervous or afraid. Afraid about every encountering somebody who knew her. About the life she left. The life that she didn't want to return.

"Confidence." She whispered to herself.

An hour flew by until the princess emerged from the bathroom sparkling clean. May had already pack the princess clothing and everything she will need inside her black luggage. May turned to look at the princess as she emerged from the bathroom. Her servant stared at her master mesmerized by the beauty that nobody in the kingdom could contrast against. She was a beautiful woman from head to toe. It was a beauty that few privilege people could gaze open. Nobody but a few could actually had the luck to look at her face to face. The princess didn't venture into the open with a veil to conceal her face. May was happy that she was given the chance to gaze at her princess beauty every day.

"Finished." The princess muttered staring at herself in the mirror. She had on a beautiful royal blue chiffon strapless long dress that huge her well endow body all in the right places. She walked towards her bed and put on a small but beautiful blue high heel shoe.

"I can see that," The young woman blushed at her servant's voice. "You look beautiful."

It had pride inside ever word. Something the princess wasn't used too, but nonetheless she accepted it without a second thought. The woman's confidence was boosted heavenly at her servant's comment but it deflated just the same at a cold heartless voice inside her head.

" **You're useless!"**

The heartless words squeezed her heart in agony. She desired every little ounce of strength to travel to the other side of the world, creating peace between two countries that had little communication, but the words were like heavy blows to her stomach. She was left breathless and frightened.

"Thank you, May."

The words were devoid of gratitude and full of fear. May noticed the way the princess stiffened and pale at her words. Her prideful glance turned into one of worry.

"Princess are you alright?"

Just as the princess was about to answer a loud knock interposed and small scurried feet ran inside the room. A small child of about three years ran inside the room. He had a black pants and white shirt. His face was stretched to a full blown grin. The princess's frightened features turned into one of pride and love. Her lips stretching into a lovely grin that made May couldn't help to copy. The princess open her arms for a welcoming hug.

"Mama!" The little boy shouted delighted. He throw himself in the princess arms and look at her with sparkling eyes.

"What are you doing here? Did dad let you for a small break?"

The boy bobbed his head. The princess sat her son in her lap and sighed in happiness. It didn't matter now who she was or what her past was. She was happy in a land that had welcome her with open arms.

"Take me with you." The boy's words were graceful and fully understandable. The princess had trouble believing he was only a three year old baby, her heart swelled in pride.

"Princess, sorry for interrupting but it almost time and you need to talk with the King," The princess look at May with a heartbroken face. May almost winced at the princess' face. "You can't take the boy, my lady."

The princess pouted at May and hugged her son closer to her. The boy looked at her with curious eyes.

"Mama? I want to go."

She didn't answer him but hugged him harder against her chest. She wanted quality time with her son. She just couldn't get enough out of him. He was a bundle of joy to her. She wanted to be with him every single moment. To see him grow and become something she could pride herself until she die. One small look to her son's innocent eyes broke her conviction.

"I'm taking him with me, May. I just returned last night from Langdon. I want some quality time with my son and if that means I have to take him to Konoha. I'm taking him."

May sighed but nodded in acceptance.

"Just talk with the king. I don't think he will accept your reasoning. You know how he goes."

" _There is enough time for everything_." The two said in unison in imitation of Allera's King booming voice. The two shared at look and instantly burst into laughter. The king old face appeared at the princess's door. His humming voice made the two woman stiffened in embarrassment. Their face instantly turned red at knowing the King had heard them laughing at him.

In some other kingdom it would have been a serious offense but they knew they weren't in trouble. They turned to look at the tall man of about six feet in height. He had jet black hair that run to his shoulder. Intense blue eyes that was known throughout the kingdom as kind but convicted. He sported a long red cap that hung over his broad shoulders.

He was handsome but at the same time old and weary. He had heavy bang under his eyes of countless night of being deprived of sleep. His eyes had seen things that nobody in the kingdom had seen. He had an aura of mystery around him that only the princess and May comprehended. Only the princess could passed through it at times with a dazzling smile. He loved her very much and the princess love him too. But at times when the King didn't realized she was watching that her heart grew heavy with worry. He was old and tired that the princess had to work harder to lift the burden he shoulder.

"Sweetheart," The king walk towards where she was sitting and place at small kissed on her forehead. She sighed pleased. "Are you ready?"

The princess nodded and turned to look at her son who was playing with her dress.

"Dad…" She trialed off.

"Take him. He missed you terrible. I'll be alone but okay." The princess look surprised at the king.

"But Dad—"

"But nothing! I'll be okay. He is your son after all. He is getting older and needs to be with you."

"I know Dad but you will be alone."

"Nonsense! I have your mother." But the princess knew better. The queen was sick and bedridden, but even if the king didn't show it. It pained him to see the love of his life at death's door. "You are just going to be away for two weeks. I'll be alright." The king added with a forced smile.

The talk was over the moment a guard appeared by the door and saluted in reverence.

"The helicopter is ready your majesty." The king turned to look at the princess and with a motion of his hand shush her out of the door. The princess look back towards her father figure and gave him a hearty smile.

"Thanks you." The princess muttered with a happy smile, her dimples caressing her cheeks. With a small wave while holding her son in her arms she departed towards Konoha. Not knowing that pain will welcome with a strong hold when she returned.

00000

The next chapter is under way. I hope to update soon.


	8. Hope

00000

The helicopter fluttered in the air at a height of 100 meter. It was a beautiful sight to watch below but the princess was too busy watching her son to notice. The princess hugged her son harder showing how delighted she was of having him with her. She softly patted his white hair while she looked into his face. He was a beautiful child with an unknown father. The princess couldn't remember him and every time her child would ask, she would lie that he was far away. It was clear that the princess didn't know and it was humiliating in her opinion. She just wished somehow the father could appear, but by doing so the tranquility in her life would disappear.

 _I am sorry my son. But I hope you forgive me._

She knew if the father appeared there was something meant to happen.

"My lady, we are almost there. Please put your seat belt on. " May said looking at the landscape below them. Green was the only thing in May's view with a tiny view of the ocean at the princess's left side. It was beautiful in her perspective. Just seeing this reminded her of the times when she was young and beautiful.

The princess nodded with a bright smile on her face as she gaze at her son sleeping soundly in her arms.

"May…" She sighed happy. "I am so happy. I can't describe what I am feeling." May chucked at the princess's look of bliss. "I have my son with me. It's a first. I could cry you know."

"I know, Ina." She said looking at the princess. The princess smiled in returned.

"Thank you…" The princess was grateful by being called by her named, the bit she remember. She could always remember a syllabus of her name, of it being said by a man who she couldn't remember. It was dark, his face but she could remember his soft but melodic voice. A voice she liked and wish to hear since a long time. She knew it was his name being said and somehow brought comfort to her heart.

May only smiled in return.

"My lady, we are almost there." The pilot said cutting their conversation. The princess mood took an unexpected turn.

"Right. Please be careful and prepare the carriage after we've touched." She commanded.

"As you wish, my lady." The pilot answer before tuning and ordering through a speaker.

00000

Naruto stood under the front gates of Konoha waiting. From afar he could see four helicopter in the air. They were tiny but it was clear to him that it was the technology that would benefit them. In an instant he knew it was the ambassador from the country across the sea coming to sign the alliance between them

"It's them." Shikamaru stated with his hand clutching the paper harder. It didn't went unnoticed from Naruto's view. Shikamaru was nervous. Unlike most other alliance it didn't affected Konoha **much** but this country could be a breakthrough that would benefit them. The country held technology unlike they ever seen and it could bring jobs that were depleting since the war many years ago.

"Incredible!" A Konoha citizen shouted in amazement. Naruto smiled warmly at his people's reaction. Almost every one of them were welcoming the ambassador with a smiles in their faces.

From afar he saw the first helicopter touch down and soon the other followed. In a minute almost around twenty person came out of the other helicoptesr and began surrounding the first helicopter. Nobody had yet to get up from the first helicopter and Naruto's hand began sweating with nervousness.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered taking a step forward.

And Naruto too took a step forward.

00000

Kiba was running towards the gate with following Akamaru following after him. They jump from building to building with agility they were known for.

"Come on, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked happily in response to Kiba's order.

Softly landed in front of the gate he saw his teammate waiting fervently for the helicopter's touch down.

Akamaru barked happily again, wagging his tale with enthusiasm.

"He is unusually happy." Shino commented.

"Yeah. It's seem so. Since we reach the gate's his been his usual self since you know…"

Kiba and Shino shared a look and in it stood a message they only understood between themselves. Since Hinata's death their life's had turned grey, only the three of them, him, Akamaru and Shino's. Kurenai had her child and it was a perfect distraction from the years to come with their teammate not by their side. That doesn't meant it didn't affected her.

"That's a good sign." Kiba sighed tiredly.

Shino kept silent, do he agree with Kiba completely. Akamaru had taken the worst out of them all, he had succumbed to a depression Kiba had worried about greatly. Since before Hinata's announcement of death he didn't eat and it worried them greatly. They didn't know why, but it was after Kakashi's declaration that they understood his signs, it had been his way of mourning.

Soon they were distracted as helicopter's began touching down. It took a few minutes until a small carriage was taken for the ambassador, that what he thought. The guard had a structure unlike seen before, they were respectful towards each other and had a formation that they could die for. The guard were sporting blue shirt with matching pants with swords strapped on their waist. They saluted in respect as an older woman got down from the first helicopter. He thought it was the ambassador until she joined the formation.

Naruto and Shikamaru had slightly walked forwards. Waiting patiently for their ritual to finish and to welcome the ambassador.

A woman got down and Kiba's gasped in surprise. The woman had a veil on her head obstructing her features for him to see. She had on a beautiful blue dress that endow her body to all her right places. Kiba's heart leap though his chest. There was a similarity that made his heart felt heavy in his chest. It was a hope he knew couldn't come true.

"Shino…" But Shino was equally shocked. Kiba felt he was hallucinating. She had the same body structure as their once shy teammate. If only he could see her face he would be able to stop this hope from overflowing in his heart. His wish came through in the form of Akamaru.

Suddenly without Kiba expecting Akamaru began barking happily and wagging his tail without stopping.

"Akamaru?"

His one fateful companion bolted towards the guard evading them as they tried to stop him. Breaking their formation the guard tried vainly to stop the dog from approaching the ambassador.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted helplessly, running behind his dog. Suddenly unexpectedly Akamaru jumped knocking the breath out of the ambassador who succumb to the new weight on top of her. Kiba up to that point was mortified by his dog's actions.

"Akamaru!" He shouted again but he was ignored, again. Softly Akamaru knocked the veil of the ambassador of her face and Kiba stop in shocked. His legs wobble and gave up under him, dropping to his knees. He heard the gasp of the Konoha's eleven as they recognized who the person was. The guard were shocked and stupefied at the scene in front of them. In a matter of seconds all of the ambassador's face was covered by dog saliva. Akamaru didn't comprehend the magnitude of his action but for one Kiba was happy he did it.

"Hinata…" was softly voiced by everyone.

00000

I know. I haven't update in a while but I was overcome with works, projects etc. Anyway here the update hope you like it.


	9. Revenge

I am so sorry for not updating. I had the chapter mid-way when things in school began turning harder. Anyway I will try update more. Now that I am in vacation. I hope to update two chapter per week before I return to class by the last week of august.

I am mesmerized how many of you were dying to know what will be their reaction to finding Hinata alive and ambassador to boot of a different place.

Anyway without further ado I hope you like the chapter. Many of you were asking about what happened to Hanabi and the Hyuga clan.

Here is the chapter.

00000

Dark brown hair flow down her back as she walked forwards, fluttering which each movement. Each stride powerful and fully confident, befitting of someone of high statue. A bald man limp in front of her, his hand grabbing a shaft to hold him steady, showing her the way towards her destination.

She dressed with a dark clothes from head to toe, a dark with red strips running from each shoulder towards her feet. The cloak sheltered her features from others, hiding secrets from the outside world, especially her white emotionless eyes. She portrayed mystery and hate, gain from tragedy of her past. The bald man shuddered at the emotions emitting from her. He felt trapped in a dark place, having no way of escape, just walking beside her. He shuddered again, gaining the attention of the girl.

"You fear me." The girl said, making the man jump noticeable ahead of her. Her words were like knife cutting into flesh, sharp and deadly. She felt dark amusement run through her, her lips settling into a dark smile. The man didn't denied her words, for they knew it was true, he kept his mouth shut from another minute.

"W-we have reached." The man stuttered stopping in front of a black door. He bowed before the girl and left rapidly without saying another word, limping fast away from her. The black door was carved by the best wood in the region, the girl deduced. She watch the symbols of the main villages craved in the wood, glaring at a particular symbol. A symbol that took everything she had into nothingness. She knock on the wood with two powerful struck, and waited. A moment later the door open by itself and the girl pushed forwards silently without making any movement, not alerting anyone of her presences inside the room.

A man stood side a shelf housing many scrolls and books, ranging from many jutsus to the most trivial topic like child making.

" _ **Father**_ , nice to see you alive." The girl smirked darkly. She step inside the room and walked towards him. Her father stiffed at her voice, turning around to look at his younger daughter.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi gasp. The book he hold fell from his hands, his mouth set in a perfect o. "You are alive…"

"Yes." She said amusingly, her eyes twinkling with uncontrolled dark humor. She let down her hood, bringing her features into view. She had grown into a beautiful lady, her feature prominent and gracefully feminine. Her eyes sharper and deadly.

"I ran away the moment **they** betrayed the main clan." Her voice turned darker as memories ran through her head fueling her hatred towards the branch members. Hiashi winced at her words knowing exactly what she was saying.

"Is Hinata with you?" Hiashi asked, with some hope in his voice. Hanabi broke into a fits of laughter. "No." She paused smirking. "Don't you want to know what happened to her?" She asked a moment later. Hiashi stood silent for a moment but nodded in the end. He didn't denied the curiosity and hope he held towards knowing if his other daughter was alive.

Hanabi took several step towards the desk by her side. She sat on it, swinging her feet and hitting the wood by every passing second. The tension double in the air and Hiashi wished for some good news.

"She is alive." Hanabi began, her hands wrap together and her lips settled into a thin line. Hiashi sighed with relief. "She has amnesia." She said after a moment.

"What?" Hiashi breathe in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

Hanabi sighed, her lips almost set into a feral snarl. "Toneri kidnapped her the day she knew the branch member were going to attack the main branch." She paused. "He protected her in what you failed to do. He knew some branch member will try find her and kill her."

Hiashi gulped loudly at her words already knowing what happened but dreading his daughter's words.

"Soon she got to know that she was betrothed to him since before birth. She was going to marry him, but she was pregnant. She didn't know that she had to be pure to marry the future heir to the clan in the moon."

Hiashi eyes widen at her hard tone, paling with each second. Regret flash through his eyes and something else Hanabi didn't recognize. Something akin to shame, but Hanabi's mind didn't accepted the reaction coming from his cold and strict father.

Hanabi smile at its reaction, enjoying the moment. Noticing how her father's legs began shaking with terror.

"You seem to know already how it went." She smiled at his legs but he didn't noticed.

Hiashi was muted for a moment, his legs gave up on him and soon he found himself kneeling where he once stood.

"Where are the children? Did she gave birth?" Hanabi sighed at her father, he look devastated but it didn't moved her to console him. Her young heart was cold and merciless, guarded from warm feelings like compassion and love.

"Yes. They are alive but not with her. She gave birth in a cave almost losing the babies along the way. Soon after she slept of exhaustion _**I took them away from her**_ _and her memories_ _ **.**_ _"_ She didn't said the last part out loud. It brought same to her heart. Even if she hated everyone else she couldn't hate her sister. It was the only person that save her completely from going crazy.

Hiashi head snap in shock towards her, a gasp escape his lips.

"Why?" She smirked darkly, reading his horrified expression and the question he didn't dare ask. "I'm gonna used them to destroy this world. I'm helping Toneri take over his clan again." Hanabi extended her hands for him to take it.

"Why are you telling me this Hanabi?"

"Why else father," she mock. "You are going to help me achieve me goal."

" **No.** " His father voice didn't wavered and his speech turned cold. He lift himself from the floor and softly stood glaring at his youngest daughter. "This is completely madness. I won't help you. If anything I will stop you from doing this crazy goal you have set yourself to do."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow impress. She left the table and walk towards the other book shelf settled at the other side of the room.

"I didn't ask you father but let me amuse you for a few days. I will leave for a days for an important mission and after I finished what I intent to do I will return again." Hanabi took a scroll from the shelf and guarded inside her clothes.

Hiashi glared back at her, ordering her to return the scroll to its place.

"You won't find me. I won't be here anymore and put that were it was. That is not of your property."

Hanabi just smile back at him.

"I know of you changing places every so often _father_. I've been watching you for a long time…but don't worry I will find you." Hanabi stared at him. "You will help me father whether you like it or not and I will extract revenge on the persons who tried to kill me." She smirked darkly her eyes activating, her veins bulging beside her eyes.

"I will extract revenge father and I will kill everyone who opposed me including you." She left without saying another word. Putting her hood on again she open the door and vanish from his sight.

In that moment Hiashi didn't realized he was sustaining his breath. A chill ran down his spine, realizing his cowardliness had hurt both his daughters. One didn't remember about her life and another was kin on destroying the one who broke hers.

He didn't know which was worst. One think he did know was Hanabi was strong enough to kill him. He realized it in her stare the moment she settle her activated eyes in her.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

00000

And that was the chapter for this week. I will finish the next chapter as best and fast as I can. Until next chapter. Hope you all like it.


End file.
